L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Finch
by Jade181184
Summary: O.S de Noël pour Isastis 2013


**L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Finch**

Harold détestait les fêtes de fi n d'année, cela n'avait même pas avoir avec Grace ou aux diverses pertes qu'il avait subies au fil des ans. C'était plus profond que cela, aussi lorsque John avait installé un sapin et des décorations avait-il été furieux.

Ce soir comme tous les ans à cette période, ce serait une soirée normale passée devant son ordinateur. Au cours des 2 dernières années de leur collaboration John et lui étaient trop occupés par un numéro pour penser à cette période de festivité

Il avait dû s'assoupir car il ouvrit brutalement les yeux au son d'une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des années lorsque les 12 coups de minuit résonnèrent. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas réaliser qu'il s'était endormi. Encore une raison pour détester cette période de l'année, il allait ressentir les effets de son assoupissement sur ses cervicales pendant plusieurs jours.

« Décidément, Harold, tu ne changeras jamais. Déjà lorsque nous étions étudiants, je te retrouvais régulièrement endormi sur ta table de travail.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, j'ai des hallucinations maintenant, marmonna Harold.

Toujours aussi terre à terre mon pauvre Harold, tu restes égal à toi-même.

Je sais très bien que tu es mort Nathan, i ans et comme je ne crois pas aux fantômes.

C'est bon, j'ai compris mais je suis bien là Harold, tu ne pourras pas nier ma présence très longtemps.

Tu es là pour quelle raison selon toi.

Et bien disons qu'on m'a envoyé vers toi pour que tu prennes conscience de quelque chose. Je suis l'Esprit des Noël passés.

Mais bien sûr et moi je suis le Père Noël et je m'apprête à distribuer des millions de cadeau en une nuit.

Décidément, il va falloir que je m'y prenne autrement. »

Harold n'eut rien le temps de dire, une fumée épaisse le recouvrit et il ne vit plus rien et quand celle-ci se dissipa, il se trouvait au milieu de nulle part. Enfin, pas tout à fait, il réalisa alors que cet endroit lui était familier.

C'était l'endroit où il avait grandi et qu'il avait quitté dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Pourquoi sa mémoire l'avait telle envoyée en ce lieu. Non il refusait de songer à ce que son psychisme avait imaginé pour le torturer.

Il voulait partir, fuir loin de cet endroit, loin de cette douleur intense qui commençait à rejaillir à mesure que ses pieds le portaient vers une direction qu'il refusait. Il se retrouva rapidement devant une ferme celle dans laquelle il avait grandi.

Elle était décorée comme dans son enfance, la couronne sur la porte et des guirlandes électriques autour de la porte lui prouvaient que c'était bien chez lui. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur de la dinde et du pain d'épices.

C'était sa mère qui à l'époque mettait un point d'honneur à tout préparer elle-même. Elle l'avait fait jusqu'à ce dernier Noël. Sa mère avait mis un point d'honneur même mourante à faire le repas elle-même.

Harold avait alors 10 ans et c'est ce souvenir que Nathan lui faisait revivre. Ce Noël avait eu quelque chose d'une parenthèse de bonheur dans une période tragique. Là, il la voyait installée sur le canapé avec lui plus jeune installé à ses côtés.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle t'a dit ce jour-là, dit la voix de Nathan le faisant sursauter.

Bon sang, tu veux arrêter de jouer les fantômes. Tu cherches à quoi me faire revivre l'un des pires moments de ma vie.

Te souviens-tu de ce que ta mère t'a dit, assise sur ce canapé.

Oui.

Et la promesse que tu lui as faite à ce moment- là, l'as-tu respectée Harold ?

Je… j'en étais incapable Nathan. C'était elle l'âme de cette maison quand elle est morte mon père et moi n'avions quasiment plus rien à nous dire. Nous avons été incapables de retrouver un sens à ces fêtes et à continuer à les célébrer comme avant.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qu'elle t'ait demandé. Par ailleurs que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est toi qui as choisi de rester seul mais il n'est pas trop tard. »

L'épaisse fumée le recouvrit de nouveau et il se retrouva à nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Il en fut un instant soulagé avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il voyait John se déplacer à travers la bibliothèque et mettant en place les décorations et le sapin.

Harold réalisa alors que John avait dû y passer plusieurs heures.

« Oui, Harold, ça fait même plusieurs jours qu'il prépare ça en secret pour vous, dit une voix bien connue derrière lui.

Lieutenant Carter, dit Harold abasourdi.

Bonjour Harold, je pensais que nous étions passés aux prénoms depuis le temps.

Joss, je suis tellement…

Non, pas un mot Harold. J'ai fait mes choix et je ne les regrette pas. De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour me montrer que John est déçu. Il a dû partir retrouver Zoé.

C'est vraiment ce que vous croyez Harold, alors suivez-moi. Nous allons voir ce qu'il en est. »

Harold s'attendait à se retrouver chez Zoé voir à l'appartement de John mais le spectacle qui l'attendait lui glaça le sang. Il se trouvait dans un cimetière et John se tenait devant la tombe du lieutenant Carter.

Il restait là à lui parler laissant la neige tomber sur lui et le trempant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà à chaque minute qui passait.

« Ne vous êtes vous pas promis sur un toit de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre. Vœu que vous avez renouvelé à Rome, il y a près d'un an à présent.

Je, bien sûr mais je ne pensais pas que ça impliquait de …

Vous savez très bien que vous vous leurrez Harold. Encore une promesse que vous n'avez pas su tenir par peur de souffrir à nouveau. Combien de temps pourra-t-il le supporter avant la blessure de trop celle qui l'éloignera de vous définitivement. »

A nouveau, ce brouillard agaçant qui l'envahit, il trouvait cela de plus en plus insupportable. Il avait eu le fantôme des Noël passés, celui des Noël présents et maintenant certainement celui des Noël à venir viendrait le tourmenter.

Il réalisa alors l'endroit où il se trouvait le pont qui avait vu se sceller leur amitié. Il se voyait en plus âgé ainsi que John. Instinctivement, il refusait d'approcher plus, il sentait au fond de lui que ce qui se jouait devant lui aurait un impact définitif à leur relation.

Une violente poussée dans le dos le contraignit à avancer malgré lui.

« Miss Shaw toujours aussi… Comment dirais-je même en tant que fantôme, j'aurai dû me douter que c'était vous qui viendriez.

Et bien oui Harold, il faut bien que quelqu'un vous mette un bon coup de pieds dans les fesses..

Je…

Non, Harold, regardez là où votre entêtement va vous mener. Vous ne quitterez pas ce lieu tant que vous n'aurez pas tout vu. »

Là, impuissant muet face cette scène qu'il avait déjà imaginé et vécu au moins une fois, il la redoutait tant qu'il avait tout fait pour éloigner tout sentiment pour John.

« Je suis désolé Harold, disait le John du futur. Je ne peux plus.

…, aucun son ne sortant de la bouche du Harold du futur.

Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me remplacera, une personne de confiance mais vous devez le savoir car je vous ai laissé son dossier.

…

Je vois comme à votre habitude, je n'ai le droit qu'à votre silence et à votre indifférence. J'ai pensé un moment qu'il y aurait pu y avoir autre chose mais je me berçais d'illusion. Retournez à votre vie d'ermite Harold puisque c'est celui qui vois convient le mieux. »

Et John partit sans un regard en arrière laissant Harold à sa peine, ce n'est que quand il fut sûr que John était suffisamment éloigné qu'il s'autorisa à pleurer. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas que John en le quittant pleurer lui aussi.

« C'est ainsi que ça se finira si vous ne vous autorisez pas à ouvrir votre cœur.

C'est un peu ironique de recevoir cette leçon de votre part.

Les fantômes aussi ont des regrets Harold.

Root.

Essayez de la convaincre de cesser de me chercher tout ce qu'elle en retirera c'est plus de la souffrance. Dites lui de ne pas avoir de regret, nous nous reverrons un jour.

Je doute qu'elle m'é…. Commença-t-il mais Shaw avait disparu »

Il ressentit un vertige et la fumée s'empara à nouveau de lui. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans son lit et non à la bibliothèque. Il pensa que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve quand il regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il se trouvait au matin du 24.

Une deuxième chance s'offrait donc à lui, s'il le désirait d'éviter la catastrophe qui s'annonçait. Il ne prit que quelques secondes pour se décider. Avec un peu de retard, il se retrouva à la bibliothèque, le regard légèrement coupable que John lui porta lui fit mal.

Plus encore qu'avec ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, il réalisa à quel point même sans le vouloir, il avait pu blessez John.

«Bonjour John, je vois que vous avez décidé de nous mettre dans l'ambiance des fêtes de Noël.

Bonjour Harold, j'ai pensé que puisque nous avions été occupés par des numéros les années précédentes. Nous pourrions le fêter ensemble si vous n'avez rien de prévu et qu'aucun numéro ne sort. Et je…

Oui.

Oui tout simplement, je…

Je vous propose même mieux ce soir, nous ferons un repas ensemble avec Bear bien évidemment.

C'est une excellente idée Harold. »

Ils passèrent la matinée à faire des courses puis après un rapide déjeuner, ils préparèrent ensemble le repas du réveillon. Harold se surprit à prendre du plaisir à cette ambiance. Ils passèrent une soirée très agréable.

John découvrit un nouveau visage d'Harold celui qu'il ne montrait jamais. Et à la fin de la soirée sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser.

Il ne se doutait pas un instant que dans le Ciel, 4 personnes les observaient. Une des 4 remerciant les 3 autres pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour son fils.

 **FIN**


End file.
